


who wrote the book of goodbyes

by secretlyhokage



Series: de les avoir est d'avoir les étoiles (to have them is to have the stars) [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: AU, au where anakin didn't turn to the dark side after rots, buuuuut he still fudged things up and became darth Vader sometime during esb, the sunshine twins are sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyhokage/pseuds/secretlyhokage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke gets to relive devastating news. he also delivers it to leia, and everything seems to fall apart. au</p>
            </blockquote>





	who wrote the book of goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> it may be confusing and honestly it's confusing me 2 so pls don't be mad. (anakin got to raise luke and leia wid padme and years later the skywalker fam got into the rebellion and somehow during the middle anakin became the bad dude) (just wait for the redemption story I'm boutta write) (it's going to be cool)

they were off bespin. it seemed more like a miracle. with lando piloting the falcon, she doesn't know who she can trust. han's gone, carbon frozen to the dessert planet and leia's mind is a blur. 

half way through leaving the gas atmosphere, leia feels it. she takes hold of whatever is near her- and it's chewie. he was caught off guard, and craned his neck at the girl who was suddenly weak. 

leia blinked fast, as if trying to cover her tears. her chest started rising, and suddenly all she can hear is insane bellowing, so broken and remorseful. 

then silence. 

then whispers. 

leia closes her eyes, and she can feel herself drawn to bespin. hear me leia, the wind whistles. hear me. it's choked and broken and its dwindling. there's not much time left. 

"we have to go back," leia somehow managed to speak. "luke- we need to save luke." 

chewbaca growls, in confusion or in acceptance- leia does not know. he pulls himself away from her, and takes long strides to lando. 

her hand is throbbing, even if it was completely unharmed. tears bubbled her eyes, because something in her chest rumbled. collapsed. obliterated. trust that was held so closely to her heart combusted, and it seemed to be linked to luke. 

the millennium falcon zooms in reverse, to go back to the dreaded cloud city. leia struggled to walk to the pilot's seat, but she made it in time to give the directions. 

when leia caught sight of luke dangling off an antenna beneath cloud city, a piece of her soul died when a battered luke fell on top of lando, who caught him on time. 

when he limps inside the falcon, his eyes are not sapphire blue leia grew up with. it's stormy electricity, so dark and scared. lando leaves luke to leia, but gives a worried look to the both of them. 

nobody knows luke and leia skywalker, the twin suns. it is forbidden. 

luke lars lays in the arms of his cousin, leia whitesun. he cradles his hand- his right hand, which was there a few weeks ago. it's gone, and bleeding, and leia can't remember the days on forboon where they used to walk hand in hand to adventures so much beyond them. 

leia longs for those days. 

but it isn't luke lars who is crying into leia whitesun's shoulder. it is purely luke skywalker and leia skywalker. they're twins that cannot be undone, no matter how much they cover their facade. 

luke cries and cries until he can't. leia holds him in her arms, comforting him. he's whispering, so much like the force whispering to her. 

(leia was wrong when she saw into luke's eyes; it wasn't stormy- it was haunted)

"i'm here, luke," leia says because it's the truth. "whatever happened there, i'll be beside your side now. i'm here." 

he's getting quiet by the second, until the only sound in the ship is the rickety gears of the old millennium falcon, and their breathing. 

"ventress is dead," luke says flatly. there should be some emotion filling leia- happiness that she's gone, ecstatic that she can't put any harm to the universe. but leia doesn't feel anything. war made her numb to every death she hears. "someone else holds her place."

for some reason, she knows where this is going. leia lets her head fall. the last call she got from her father was a month ago. he promised her he would call every week. 

he promised. 

"darth vader has risen," luke says (of their father, of darth vader). luke doesn't cry, but he says it in a way that makes him sound spiteful and bitter. "anakin skywalker has fallen."

(this wasn't supposed to happen-- anakin was supposed to call her every week) 

"when?" leia asks, trying so hard not spill more tears, but it seems helpless. 

"when he killed ventress," luke says with dead eyes. "the darkness corrupted him." 

no. anakin skywalker wasn't dead. leia refused to believe that- she refuses. she can't believe that her father (her sweet smiling father) would become the very thing they were meant to destroy. 

(why'd you kill her why'd you kill her why'd you kill her)

"then we'll do justice," leia says, summoning ever ounce of bravery she's got left. there's not much, but there's enough. "anakin skywalker- our father, will not die in vain." 

luke looks up to her, to leia, and there is something different about him. whatever time he spent in dagobah, has changed him- for the better or for the worst. 

(what'll we tell mom? she'll be devastated)

"we'll save him," luke says with newfound determination. it was always leia who was outspoken, but the voice luke has makes him a new person. leia can't decide if she can accept this. everything is changing so fast, she can feel herself being tore apart. "there's still light in him, leia. we'll save him." 

they stay in the same spot until they reach the rebel fleet. padme waits for them, and she gathers the twins in her arms, and she cries. she cries with him, without a care that there are many people around them that are smart enough to connect the dots. 

but in the meantime, luke and leia aren't with the rebel fleet. padme isn't waiting for them, and anakin skywalker is dead. darth vader is born (her father, a murderer), and luke is in leia's arms. 

(save him save him save him)

they are only twin suns. anakin nicknamed that them when they were kids. he never knew that being a star meant you have to burn. darth vader ensured that. 

leia tightened her hold on luke. they will not burn- not in a million years will they turn into ashes. 

they will ignite.


End file.
